degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Dave-Jenna Friendship
The friendship between Dave Turner and Jenna Middleton formed in the ninth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Friendship History Overview Their friendship started out as an unrequited crush, on Dave's part, when Jenna used Dave to get close to his friend K.C. Guthrie, who was in a relationship with Clare Edwards at the time. Dave was crushed when he found out that Jenna wasn't romantically interested in him. However, she manages to patch things up with Dave by publicly playing the role of a heartbroken girlfriend who just got dumped. Jenna does this to help Dave build a reputation as a ladies' man. The two of them have been good friends ever since. Season 9 In Beat It (1), Dave has a crush on Jenna. He asks her on a date, and she agrees to go, as friends. Dave misinterprets the situation and thinks that they're dating. She plays along, but grows tired of the charade. Jenna tells him she only likes him as a friend, and he is upset, because he'll lose his new reputation. She agrees to help him keep his reputation, and tells the Power Squad that Dave dumped her. Their plan works out, and Dave keeps his status. In Heart Like Mine (1), Dave jokes to K.C. and Jenna that he smelled a power couple in the making. Season 10 In Drop the World (1), Jenna tells Dave that she wants him to throw K.C. a baby shower, like a bachelor party. She tells him there is no rules as long as K.C. is at the dance by the last song, and Dave never tells her what happens. Dave says he can manage that, and Jenna tells him to make it the best night of his life. In''' Drop the World (2), Dave witnesses an argument between K.C. and Jenna. A few days later Jenna convinces Dave to throw K.C. a bachelor party. Season 11 In '''Boom Boom Pow, they get tickets to go to the Keke Palmer concert. At the concert Dave notices Jenna and K.C. there and asks how come they're at the concert if they just had baby and Jenna tells them that they have the night off and Lisa Guthrie is babysitting Tyson. In Lose Yourself (1), Dave welcomes Jenna back to school and asks her if she has any new baby photos. Dave later makes a joke about Jenna's "motherly leak" to her to alert Jenna that she was leaking. In Lose Yourself (2), Jenna asks what's going on between K.C. and Marisol, then Alli gives Dave a look and he reveals the truth. In Drop It Like It's Hot (1), Jenna urges Alli to tell Dave that she is going away to a science camp for the summer, but Alli wants to hold off on telling him. Dave approaches the two girls before school, complimenting their appearances, and asks about the roommate experience. Jenna continues to insist that Alli needs to tell Dave, and Alli finally makes plans to tell him. In Drop It Like It's Hot (2), Dave approaches Alli and Jenna in conversation, and asks Alli about if she liked the soup he brought over because he thought she was sick. Jenna tries to cover for Alli, but Alli's lie falls through, and she confesses to Dave that she was at a poker game. At lunch, Jenna gets up and drags Dave over to Alli so that they could talk, saying Alli did everything for him. In Hollaback Girl (1), when Dave arrives at Alli's house so they can talk, they look at Jenna, who awkwardly makes up an excuse to go wash her hair. Dave gives her an confused look, and Jenna leaves the two alone. Season 12 In Closer to Free (1), Dave tells Jenna that him, Alli, and Connor are working on a project together. Degrassi Minis In Love Is..., Dave says that love is impossible in high school, mentioning that Jenna dumped him. Trivia *They were both introduced to the show in Season 9. *They both are friends with Connor DeLaurier, Clare Edwards and Adam Torres (before his death). *Dave and Jenna seemed to have had each other's backs concerning their respective relationships with Alli and K.C. For example, Dave is the one who informed Jenna of K.C.'s infidelity with Marisol, and Jenna often advised Alli to trust and make up with Dave during the rockiest moments of their relationship. *They both have a conflict with Luke Baker. *Dave was in a relationship with Jenna's best friend Alli Bhandari while Jenna was or is currently in a relationship with Dave's best friends K.C. Guthrie and Connor DeLaurier. *They were in a fake relationship. *They have both had plots involving teen pregnancy. Jenna actually was pregnant and had a son, while Dave's girlfriend at the time, Alli, went through a pregnancy scare. *They were both members of the Degrassi Drama Department. *Jenna was friends with Dave's cousin Chantay Black. Gallery 87ujh.jpg 676hj.jpg Degrassi-Beat-It-Part-2-Promo-Pics-degrassi-9047604-320-240.jpg 989j.jpg 46545df.jpg 8ij.jpg 4353rg.jpg 789jk.jpg s9n_(21).png 878jf.jpg Degrassi-Season-9-degrassi-8574626-2560-1707.jpg 64gf.jpg Season10-degrassi1.png 4564t.jpg jenna-dave.jpg Degrassi-hollaback-girl-part-1-picture-9.jpg 1-21ds.jpg Rr48w.jpg Degrassi-come-as-you-are-part-1-clip-1-cx3.jpg Landon-liboiron-and-friends-wallpaper-587750481.jpg Degrassi_lose_01hr.jpg Ggs.jpg Oom.jpg Degrassi-1044-02hr.jpg 502760.jpg Breakaway00026.png Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Interactions Category:Season 12